


Showered and Blue-blazered

by allthatconfetti



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing as privacy in a dorm; there is even less when the dorm is occupied by eleven other people. There will always be interruptions.</p><p>Or: Wonwoo and Soonyoung try to find a place to makeout in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showered and Blue-blazered

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote makeout fic and made it reach 1k ksdjhfaskdjhf. This was supposed to be a drabble. ALSO, please heed the rating/warning. There is mention of sexual activity, though not in detail. But it's there.
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. This never happened. Etc.
> 
> I wrote this to the the National discography so. There's that. The title is a line from "Mistaken For Strangers" which I highly recommend.
> 
> For Dani <3 thanks for all the support and for being my Soonwoo soulmate.

There is no such thing as privacy in a dorm; there is even less when the dorm is occupied by eleven other people. There will always be interruptions - then an embrace turns into an exaggeration, and a whisper melts into a playful shove. It's not that they're ashamed of anything, or that they don't want the others to know - it's just that this thing, whatever this thing is, it's new. At least, it's new for them. Discretion, therefore, is the better choice.

So while the sun is barely up and the members are at the salon, waiting their turn to be worked on for their Show Champion pre-recording, Soonyoung slings an arm around Wonwoo and announces to the room, in a notch above acceptable indoor volume, that they're going to the bathroom, does anyone want to come with? They wait to see if anyone stands up to join them but Jihoon just grumbles and no one else is paying attention, too busy arguing over who has to take the chair first or trying to duck their heads for a few more moments of sleep. Jeonghan's eyes are already drooping.

They probably have around five minutes, tops, before Seungcheol or one of the others comes looking for them. They've been here to this salon before so they know that the bathroom is all the way at the end of the corridor, but Soonyoung turns into a treatment room just around the corner, pulling Wonwoo in after him and shutting the door. It's too early for anyone else to be in here, not even the salon staff, so the room is dark and the air is heavy with the smell of expensive hair product and nail polish. Wonwoo looks over his shoulder, nervous. He opens his mouth to say something about maybe doing this another time when he is shoved against the wall. Fingers card in his hair, and chapped lips press against his. Wonwoo closes his eyes, protestations about the situation and the notes and the words drummed into his head since yesterday's (this morning's?) practice fading into white noise as he sighs into Soonyoung's mouth. He presses both his palms against the other's cheeks to hold him in place so that he can kiss him better, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones.

Kissing Soonyoung is something he really enjoys doing, something he discovered when the two of them stayed behind to clean up and close the practice studio a few months ago. Instead of cleaning they wound up dancing stupidly to a song they both practiced to when they were sixteen, which somehow ended up with them making out and then jerking the other off against the pile of training mats. Hormones, probably, they said. Feelings, maybe, they never said. They avoided talking about what it all meant, just that they enjoyed it (and that if it happened again, well, then it happened.)

(It's happened at least three times a week since then. Not that Wonwoo kept count.)

Soonyoung shuffles closer, fingers slipping down to Wonwoo's nape. His other hand grabs at Wonwoo's sweater, bunching up the soft wool in his fist and tugging closer to press him fully against him. He's not as tall as Wonwoo, but he's firmer and stronger, and Wonwoo is pliant in his grip.

For two people who don't want to get caught, this is truly a terrible idea, but Wonwoo can't remember exactly why when he opens his mouth and licks at Soonyoung's bottom lip. Soonyoung's breath hitches and he lets out the tiniest whine, the hand clutching at Wonwoo's sweater reaching inside to lie flat against the curve of his spine, drawing him closer. His knee nudges between his legs and Wonwoo feels a little like dying. Soonyoung smells of forests and tastes of toothpaste, but his palm is hot, a fever against his skin. 

He wants nothing more than to lock the door, shove his hand down Soonyoung's pants and find the nearest horizontal surface to coax several more sounds out of him but he can hear Seungkwan and Chan in the distance. Seungkwan is singing a vageuly familiar trot song and Chan is laughing. The voice at the back of his head is telling him to stop, but if he's being honest with himself, he's becoming a little too attached to the sound of Soonyoung's lips sliding wetly against his and the rush of blood that rings in his ears whenever Soonyoung's hand trails down his stomach and toys with the catch of his jeans. Still, the sound brings him back to the present. Schedule. Performance. Comeback. Show Champion. Shit, right.

Soonyoung's eyes are heavy-lidded and sleepy as Wonwoo draws back. He's pouting a little, the way he does when he's being deprived of something he wants, like chocolate or Spongebob on tv. Affection blooms in Wonwoo's chest. Christ, this is a stupid thing they're doing, but he can't help it.

(He doesn't exactly know when he realized he wanted Soonyoung, just that he kind of really does. Maybe always had? That's not something he wants to think about just yet.)

(Sometimes he wonders if Soonyoung feels the same way; he's afraid to ask. He doesn't even know how he feels about this... whatever this is. Just that it was convenient and casual.)

(Thoughts for another day.)

He feathers one kiss, two, and smiles a little when Soonyoung sighs against his cheek. He pats Wonwoo's sweater down, carefully smoothing down the wrinkles in the material. There's a sheen of light sweat against Soonyoung's brow that Wonwoo uses the hem of his sweater paw to wipe away. Soonyoung ducks his head under the gesture, acting shy. Wonwoo laughs a little.

As was their routine, Soonyoung left the room first. Wonwoo waits, takes a few minutes to fix his hair (their stylist noona would probably purse her lips curiously) and clothes. He rubs his hands over his face and hopes that Soonyoung made the effort to not look like he had a morning makeout before getting ready for the day. By the time he makes it back to the main area, about half of the group is done getting made up. Soonyoung is already in his seat, exchanging jokes with Seokmin and teasing Mingyu about one thing or another. Wonwoo bites his lip to prevent a smile from creeping onto his face before sitting down next to Junhui.

Junhui asks him if he's okay. Wonwoo stops and thinks a bit, shoots a quick look at Soonyoung. He smiles and tells Junhui he's fine.


End file.
